


Slow Dance With You

by sooshidamachi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: yeah it's the sapphic anthem :>
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 20





	Slow Dance With You

"Mic check, one, two."

Ryujin looked out at the gathered crowd tonight; it wasn't much, but it was enough to make her nervous. Brown orbs scanned the small ocean of unfamiliar faces, the only ones she recognized were Yeji and Yuna's— the latter already having her phone out and is most probably recording.

"Whoo! You got this, Ryujin unnie!" her little sister yelled. The performer rolled her eyes, but the grateful smile was hard to miss.

Her eyes scanned the place once more, hoping they meet the pair she oh desperately wants to find. A nudge on her shoulder snapped her out of it, making her look over to see Lia wearing an encouraging smile.

"She'll make it, trust her."

With an unsure sigh escaping slightly trembling lips, she had no choice but to nod.

_Trust her._

"Good evening, Hamburger Hills!" she said into the mic then. "I'm Ryujin, and I guess I'll be playing a few songs for you tonight."

She started playing a few notes on her bass— a nervous habit she developed when playing for anyone. "So, uhm, this first song is a cover from one of my favorite animated series," she chuckled. "And it's dedicated to my own Princess Bubblegum. This is Slow Dance With You."

So with her eyes closed as Chaeryeong invaded her thoughts, Ryujin started to sing.

_"Slow dance with you,_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

_I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,_

_And I got the blues_

_I wanna slow dance with you."_

She could feel her heart thumping in sync as the backing drummer joined her— Lia's vocals not falling far behind.

_"I wanna slow dance with you..."_

_"(Slow dance)"_

_"I just wanna slow dance with you..."_

_"(Slow dance)"_

_"Why don't you take the chance?_

_I've got the moves,_

_I'd like to prove_

_I wanna slow dance with you."_

Memory lane took her to the time when she and Chaeryeong first started dating. They were both awkward, but nothing like a good marathon of Adventure Time can't fix. They finished half of the whole series on their first date, the other on their second.

She remembers how adorable Chaeryeong looked as she snuggled close to Ryujin, content sighs leaving lips as fingers raveled brown curls.

_"I wanna slow dance with you..."_

_"(Slow dance)"_

_"I just wanna slow dance with you..."_

_"(Slow dance)"_

_"Why don't you take the chance?_

_I've got the moves,_

_I'd like to prove_

_I wanna slow dance with you."_

As Ryujin started playing the instrumental, something shifted in the atmosphere. She opened her eyes just as the doors of the bar did, then revealed those doe orbs— windows of home. The performer could feel her whisker dimples poking out as her love's lips curved upward.

Lia grabbed Ryu's bass, unbothered and took over the instrumental when the younger gave her a questioning look. The back up singer only chuckled as she nodded over to Chaeryeong's direction, who was making her way towards the stage.

Ryujin wasted no time in grabbing the mic from its stand before hopping off the stage, meeting Chaeryeong in the middle. The smiles on their faces outshining the sun that had set long ago.

 _"Slow dance with you,"_ they heard Lia sing, but everything else is white noise as they went to their own little Ooo of silence. _"I just wanna slow dance with you."_

"You made it," Ryujin said with some disbelief. Chaeryeong only rolled her eyes.

"Like I'd miss my Marceline's gig."

_"I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,_

_And I got the blues_

_I wanna..."_

"Will you slow dance with me?"

Chaeryeong didn't respond, instead she wrapped her arms around Ryujin's neck and pulled her in close. The latter couldn't help the giggle escaping her lips as she felt her heart flutter. She had one hand on her girlfriend's waist as she continued singing— the show must go on, after all.

_"Slow dance with you_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

_Why don't you take the chance?_

_I've got the moves,_

_I'd like to prove_

_I wanna..."_

"Even with two left feet and stumbled lyrics, I'll still slow dance with you, Ryujin."

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on Twitter! Come find me, I'm @shinapollo__ and @yunacchiato :D


End file.
